


Take Out? Anything You Want!

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader, punk!frank, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Can I request punk! Frank smut; where Y/N is in uni, is really focused on her studies, and has spent all day at the library working on her thesis. So he stops by insists she takes a break and distracts her? :3 I hope this makes sense! :) thank you sosososo much! :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Out? Anything You Want!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates! I’ve been really busy with my finals (any tips to study for an AP Literature exam? Mine is this Wednesday! FML) and graduation coming up, and things honestly haven’t been the best all around for me but despite that, hope you guys enjoy!

You groan and glare at the little monkey of a man beside you, “Frank, have you ever been hit with a textbook before?”

The brunette looks over at you with his ever-present smile and a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Once, in the sixth grade, this kid named Tommy hit me in the head with our math textbook and I _still_ couldn't learn all those damn jumble of numbers!”

“Well would you like to revisit that moment?” You ask with faux kindness, about to kill Frank.

“Aw! But why?” The short punk questions with a pout, his lip grind glinting in the dim library lighting. “You know you love me too much to do that, (Y/N),” he finished with a wink.

You sigh, unable to stay mad at your dork of a boyfriend, “Frank I _gotta_ finish this thesis your my ass is grass!”

You realized the mistake the second you said it.

“Can I mow it?” The punk says with a Cheshire Cat grin, eyes practically glinting at you.

You tried, you tried _so_ damn _hard_ not to but you couldn’t help it, you burst out laughing so loud and hard one of the library staff had to shush you. Frank was even giggling along with you, trying to muffle his laughter behind his skeleton-glove-clad hands. Once you calm down you turn to properly look at your boyfriend, proving your head in the palm of your hand with your elbow rested on the table.

“Alright, moron, you have my attention,” you begin, unable to stop smiling like a fool. “What is it you want?”

“I want you to take a break, _moron,”_ Frank chuckles, attempting to mimic your voice at the end. “You’ve been so consumed with trying to finish your thesis paper you’re hitting a wall and won’t admit it!”

You narrow your eyes at Frank, but his carefree words were right, you _had_ hit a wall. You’ve been in this dusty tomb of books since ten this morning and now it was almost midnight - holy fuck when had it gotten so late? - and you were running on nothing but energy bars and coffee.

“At _least_ let me take you out to eat? Take Out? Anything you want!”

You knew you needed to finish your paper as soon as possible, if not to check it over then for the fast approaching deadline. However, the promise of food then for Frank - the poor boy had been your coffee errand boy all day, it was the least you could do for him.

“Alright, alright, you win,” you say with a sigh, but actually felt a little relieved to put your wok on hold as you close your laptop screen.

“Yes!” Frank exclaims, jumping up and fists pumps the air only to get shushed by the library staff - again.

“Sorry!” The short young man stage-whisepers, then looks down at you only to raise a brow. “What are you doing?”

“Packing my things?” You reply, as if it were obvious.

“Nah, all this stuff will just slow us down,” Frank says, and you chuckle.

“Babe, then where am I supposed to keep my—”

Your words were cut off when Frank gets off, only to come back dragging along - a very sleep deprived looking - Gerard.

“Mind watching (Y/N)’s stuff?” Frank asks, quickly only to adding “Thanks man, I owe you!” Before Gerard can even respond, but the artist doesn’t seem too troubled by it and instead plops down onto the wooden chair beside yours and sets his sketchbook on the table.

Ray, Mikey, and Pete join him at the table.

“You’d better get us coffee when you guys get back,” Pete says, turning on his laptop.

Mikey flicks the side of his head, “no more coffee for you, you’re already practically vibrating!”

Pete pouts like an over grown child - then again, on most days, he is.

“But babe!”

“Don’t you ‘but babe’ me,” Mikey shoots back, the playful banter between the couple making them seem like an old married couple.

You and Frank laugh softly before you hook your arm around his, “lets leave Margary and Peter to their bickering,” you say in a joking tone, the duo not even noticing.

“Lets,” Frank chuckle, kissing your cheek before walking out of the library with you.

Just before leaving the library you heard one of the library staff hush Pete and Mikey’s bickering, you and Frank look at each other as they whisper ‘sorry!’ to the woman before the two of you burst into a fit of giggles.

**~~~**

You sit cross-legged across from Frank on your dorm bed, the two of you laughing at the images of the screen as you finish off your take-out. 

“You’re totally Chandler,” you chuckle, moving to take a drink from your beer.

“Why thank you, I think…I think that’s the kindest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Frank replies, pretending to choke up and wipe away a tear only to make you laugh even more.

“Thanks for this babe, I really did need a damn break,” you say with a happy sigh, moving to lean your head on Frank’s shoulder.

You feel the man beside you shift and soon an arm is wrapped around your waist and he kisses the top of your head, “don’t thank me for wanting to take care of my girlfriend, silly.”

You smile and crane your head, kissing the scorpion tattoo on Frank’s neck - fucking hell you couldn’t even begin to say how much you loved that damn tattoo, and he knew it too - and the brunette still for a moment before turning his head so your lips meet his, and after a mini make out session you grin up at him while playing with the hem of his shirt. You eyes roam away from the TV and you take in Frank’s clothing, dressed in ratty old jeans, a Smiths shirt that has seen one washes too many and the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ socks you had gifted to him a few months ago. However, it was when your eyes landed on his guitar calloused hands that your bit your lip, you loved the way his hands felt on you, they could be kind yet rough, soft yet harsh on your skin and the combination drove you crazy.

“Hey, how’s the band coming along?” You think aloud, stilling playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Pretty good, we’re having another gig soon at a dive bar not too far from campus,” you perk up at his words.

“Really? Babe that’s amazing!” You exclaim, looking up at Frank who chuckles.

“Don’t go writing to home yet, it’s nothing major but it’s still a pretty good opportunity depending on the turnout.”

You smile and hug the punk tight, he was modest and always so sweet - despite acting like he had a massive ego at times, you loved Frank all the more for it. Just then an idea came to mind and you grin, ducking your head a little you nip at the young man’s neck tattoo once more.

“Hey, so…you said you wanted to ‘relax’ me, we’ve got time…” you trail off, blushing only slightly but your body begins to warm with want.

“Oh? And what would that be?” You grin at Frank’s faux innocence, deciding to show him rather than speak.

Moving you shift and straddle Frank’s waist, tossing the remote on his lap somewhere onto the floor before gripping the sides of his face and kissing him hotly, you weren’t sure why you were so suddenly sexually frustrated - though it could have been because of all your stress recently - but he obviously wasn’t complaining. Kissing Frank hard you only pull back a little to tug at his lip ring, gripping his short cropped hair and shiver when you hear him groan. Grinding your hips down on his you release his lip ring and smirk, watching the way his eyes darken.

“That enough of a hint?” You say, the man smirks back at you.

“Fuck yeah,” Frank replies, flipping the two of you around and pins you to the bed kissing you hard and sloppy.

It didn’t take long for clothes to be shed and tossed aside, bare bodies practically vibrating with want for each other and the two of you were in a haste to feed into that need. Once you were bare beneath Frank he spreads your legs wide apart, the cool air from around the room making you shiver once making contact with your wet heat. Ducking down Frank wastes no time, lapping over your cunt and you moan aloud, back arching off the bed as your hand shoots out to grip his shoulder.

“F-Frank,” you mewl, biting your lip.

You feel two digits impale you, fucking fast as he sucks on you. However, you knew this wouldn’t last long if Frank continued and you wanted to reciprocate, so - with much effort - you push Frank off you.

“Wait…” you breath out, meeting his confused gaze. “I have an idea,” at that the man grins.

“What’d you have in mind?”

“Switch with me,” you reply, and Frank complies switch spots with you.

Once he was settles you move and straddle his face, face his body you lean down and lick his cock from tip to base.

“Fuck, you’re a genius,” the brunette says, voice shaking.

You smirk, kissing and biting along the tattoo just above his pubic bone when he adds.

“An evil genius.”

“And you love it,” you say, gripping his length before taking it in as far as possible, making up for what you couldn’t with your hand.

You feel Frank’s tongue lap along your entrance causing you moan around him, moving the punk wraps his arms around your thighs to keep you still. Frank was relentless and you could feel a familiar coiling slowly building up in the pit of your stomach as his tongue works you bundle of nerves. It almost felt like a competition at this point, of who could cum first and you weren’t about to lose - lord knows it’d only add to Frank’s, faux, ego. You bob your head faster, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock while stroking him, his hips buck slightly and you could tell he was trying to hold himself back, which you appreciated and showed with vigor. Moving your free hand down the inside of Frank’s thigh you slide it further up to the apex of his legs and cradle his balls, his jerking hips letting you know you now had the upper hand with his pleasure. You could taste Frank’s precum tinge the back of your throat, and if his bruising tight grip on your thighs was any indication, he was close. Your hips stutter against his face, slowly growing sensitive but needy with want as you near your own climax.

“(Y/N),” Frank groans out, warningly but you aren’t deterred and instead move your head faster.

Frank’s body tenses beneath you, cum spilling into your mouth and you swallow, sucking him through his orgasm until he grew sensitive and you pull back, sitting up and steady yourself with a hand on his chest, riding his face. 

“O-Oh fuck, Frank—yes, _yes_ r-right there! Fuck!” You wantonly moan your hips bucking against his mouth as you cum, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape.

Frank laps over your cunt until your hips twitch away from him and you shift off the young man, opting to sit on his hight and lay down onto of him.

“That was a pleasant surprise,” Frank chuckles, breathless.

You grin, “and I am happily relaxed.”

Looking down at you Frank grins, leaning in to kiss you and you could taste yourself on his tongue, the musky smell making you shiver delightfully. The two of you lay there for a moment, lazily making out and cuddling until Frank’s phone begin to ring. With a groan the young punk reaches over and grabs the device, answering it on speaker phone.

“Hello?”

“ **Dude where are you guys?** ” The familiar voice of Patrick asks, groggy - no doubt from lack of sleep.

“We’re at the dorms, we’ll be back soon,” Fran replies and you stifle a giggle when he grins at you.

“ **Well you’d better hurry, Pete is squirrelly and I don’t know how much longer I can keep him from watching porn on (Y/N)’s laptop,** ” the young blonde says, laughs in the background and Patrick yelling in hushed tones - no doubt at Pete.

You can’t help but laugh, “we’ll be down there soon, Trick,” you reply.

“ **Well you’d better hurry!** ” Patrick says in a rush before yelping and a muffled smack sounds, you and Frank chuckle.

“See you in  a bit,” Frank says, about grabbing the phone to end the call.

“ **See you guys—Hey! Pete I’m going to _kill_ yo—** ” at hat the line was cut and the two of you burst out in giggles.

“I have a feeling we’re going to get banned from the library,” you say, not bothering to make a move to leave just yet.

“Knowing Pete, that’s only really a matter of time,” Frank chuckles, leaning in to kiss you once more. “Ready to go?”

You hum, cuddling the young man, “just a few more minutes.”

Frank smiles and nods, wrapping his arms back around you, “aren’t you glad we got take out?”

You chuckle, “totally.”


End file.
